Hands of Fate
by Nadiae
Summary: Due to sudden demon uprisings, Koennma must reinstate the help of Yuusuke Urameshi and the Rekai Tantei. With new allies and old, the team must face new challenges, and take down forces much stonger than any they've fought before.
1. Prologue: Send in the Calvary

Hands of Fate

Written and Proofread by: AmethystVixen91

A Yu Yu Hakusho Fan-Fic

* * *

**Epilogue**

Send in the Calvary

Tension was evident in the air in the Rekai realm. Ogres were more clumsy and lumbering, dropping papers right and left of the large office. Behind the massive doors that led to his lord's office, a toddler paces left and right on his desk, sucking his pacifier every other second. Sweat lined the baby's brow as he held a frustrated look in his eyes as he stared down onto the various reports strewn across his desk.

"…This is not good, not good at all…" The baby lord says to himself. He sighs in distress and makes a whining noise to support his growing annoyance with his current dilemma. "This is the fourth attack on Ningenkai in a week! Something's going on in the Makai…and I need to figure out just what it is." He said. His brow furrowed more than it had as he thought about his options, carefully weighing each of them out. He gave another sigh as he came to a quick, but supported decision. "…This isn't going to be easy, I'll need help to get his stubborn ass back on the job…" He looked up at the large doors, turned back around and sat in his chair, facing the doors. He pressed a button on his desk and spoke into the speaker on his desk. "George! Get me the girls now!" He shouted. A loud thud could be heard in the room behind the doors as a blue ogre came through them. He had a large goose-egg on his head from the obvious fall he had just sustained.

"Eh…Sorry Lord Koennma, I was so busy with carrying the paperwork that I didn't hear what you had said…heh heh he…" The blue ogre called George said, his voice weakening at the sight of his Lord forming an ever growing pulsing vein on the side of his head. Koennma sighed at the ogre's idiocy.

"I want you to get the girls for me George, I have a special job for them." The young Lord says with a calm voice.

"Ah yes sir, right away Lord Koennma." George said as he shuffled backwards. He stumbled and nearly tripped sometimes as he kept shuffling to the doors. Koennma sighed and rubbed his temples. This was not his day…or week for that matter.

"That stupid ogre I swear one day he'll…" He said, mumbling incoherent words near the end. He took a deep breath and waited patiently for the girls to show up.

He wouldn't have to wait as long as he had predicted. Suddenly the doors slammed open and in the doorway was the group he was waiting for. He raised one eyebrow in a sheer annoyance that they had to make such a loud entrance. He was already suffering from a headache, why make it worse with unnecessary noise?

"You've arrived faster than I had thought, I'm impressed." Koennma said. One of the girls gave a scoff, another rolled her eyes at the other girl's action.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Koennma! Why don't you get to the facts hmm?" One of the girls said. It was the one who had scoffed earlier, and girl who had rolled her eyes before gave a glare to the girl and looked over to their Lord.

"Sorry Lord Koennma, she's just a little cranky from having been woken up so early." The girl said. Her voice held a much higher sense of maturity than the other girl. The girl with attitude just gave a 'humph' and scowled. "What is it that you have called us here for?" The more mature one asked.

"I need you to fetch me a former Spirit Detective and his comrades." Koennma said. The girls all looked at him, waiting for his reasoning.

"Why? We can handle those demons by ourselves with no problem!" The stubborn girl shouted. A sudden crash was heard as the mature girl hit the stubborn girl with her staff in hand. A large goose-egg formed on the side of her head.

"Although she's a stubborn twit, she does have a point Lord Koennma, we can easily destroy the demons that have been appearing in Ningenkai. Why the sudden decision?" She asked. Koennma sighed and looked to away from them.

"I'm well aware that you girls can handle the demons, but with so many attacks happening in a short time period I've come to the conclusion that this is something bigger than just a mass amount of demon appearances. I have reason to believe that someone much more powerful is pulling the stings behind these attacks…" He stated. The girls look at him with stoic faces.

"…That seems very plausible doesn't it? And I'm guessing you want the extra man power to take down the one behind the attacks yes?"

"Precisely" Koenma said, smiling at the girl's correct assumption.

"Oh I get it now. So you're sayin' that we can't take care of it ourselves right? That we need _help_ to get the job done?" The stubborn girl asked in a sardonic matter. Koennma just glared at her and sighed.

"I'm taking precautions, no need to make this more difficult than it is…" He said with a sweat-drop on the side of his face. The stubborn girl just gave a glare and stuck her tongue out at him. "I knew you'd understand." He said to the girl, giving a cocky smile in her direction.

"Yeah, yeah. Just watch it ya stupid toddler, don't want any accidents to happen now do we?" She replied back. An evil smile formed on her face, Koenma sighed and sweat-dropped again by the girl's impudence.

"…We don't need your smart remarks now. We have a mission to complete, and we should be starting as soon as possible." The mature girl stated. Koennma nodded in agreement.

"Right, so you all know your mission?" Koennma asked. The girls nodded in sync.

"Yes, our mission is to retrieve former Spirit Detective Yuusuke Urameshi." And with that they were gone leaving Koennma alone once again in his thoughts.

* * *

Finished! Yay I'm done with the epilogue! Was is good, was it bad? Please leave reviews! Don't go bashing it though…I'll delete those.

The pairings for this story are: Hiei X OC, Kurama X OC, Touya + OC, Yuusuke X Keiko, Kuwabara + Yukina, and Koennma + Botan.

The new OC's will be posted on my bio page when they are properly introduced. Yes, two of them were the girls Koennma was talking to (I you didn't figure that out already!) They'll be introduced later on. I'll get chapter one finished as soon as possible!


	2. Chapter One: Prove Yourselves!

**Hands of Fate**

Written and Proofread by: AmethystVixen91

A Yu Yu Hakusho Fan-Fic

**Chapter One**

Prove Yourselves!

"_Right, so you all know your mission?" Koennma asked. The girls nodded in sync._

_"Yes, our mission is to retrieve former Spirit Detective Yuusuke Urameshi." And with that they were gone leaving Koennma alone once again in his thoughts._

* * *

"Damn it! I almost had that one!" A loud voice yelled. The boy who had spoken seemed in great anguish over his loss.

"Tough break Urameshi, guess you'll have to start all over…heh heh heh heh…" Another voice said his words clearly uncaring about the other boy's troubles.

"Shut up Kuwabara! You say anythin' else and I'll shove this game controller up your ass!" The boy known as Urameshi said. The other boy, Kuwabara, gave a huff and pointed his index finger at Urameshi as though he had insulted him.

"Oh really Urameshi!? How 'bout we handle this with our fists huh?" Kuwabara shouted, his anger being shown through the glare of his beady black eyes. Urameshi gave a snort and shot a smirk over his way.

"Sure why not…I haven't had a good brawl in a long while." Urameshi said with a hint of playfulness in his voice. He'd been a very busy man lately, as well as Kuwabara. They didn't have much time to themselves these days.

"All right then! We settle this now, I'll cream ya like I did before!" Kuwabara said with confident. Urameshi sighed and got into his starting position. Kuwabara also got into stance as they readied themselves for their fight. Just as Urameshi was about to make the first move, a voice yelled out from an entrance way to the right.

"Yuusuke Urameshi don't you dare start a fight now! I don't want to have to clean up after you…you too Kuwabara, no fighting!" A sharp voice screamed out. Both Yuusuke and Kuwabara looked up, Kuwabara with fear in his eyes and Yuusuke with apathy dulling his.

"Aww Keiko! Do you have to be such a hag?" Asked Yuusuke. It always bugged him when his wife stopped his fun. He had proposed to Keiko about four years ago, and they had gotten married about a year later.

"What did you call me Yuusuke?" Keiko asked. Her eyes darkened as she asked the demanding question. Yuusuke's brow started to sweat as he saw the look of murder in his wife's eyes.

"Ah…ah, eh heh heh nothing Keiko…just don't let it worry you okay?" He said, hoping that his pleading eyes would make her forgive his insensitive comment.

**WHAM!**

It didn't…

Yuusuke now had a large goose-egg on the back of his head where Keiko's fist had made contact.

_'Damn! For a small woman like her, she's got one hell of a punch!"_ Yuusuke thought to himself as he rubbed the back of his head to stop the throbbing. Keiko huffed, shook her head, and began to walk back out where she had been before.

"What am I going to do with you Yuusuke? You're always to cocky, I've just about had it with your insensitiveness towards me and the others." Keiko said, waving her finger at him. Yuusuke grumbled after she had finished speaking. Marriage could be such a pain.

"…Wow Yuusuke your totally whipped by Keiko!" Kuwabara said suddenly. Yuusuke turned on him in a flash and began beating him senseless. Leave it to Kuwabara to make Yuusuke snap.

"You stupid punk! Keep your thoughts to yourself, and shut the hell up!" Yuusuke growled out as he kept wailing on Kuwabara. As he was giving Kuwabara the beat-down of his life, the front door opened and in walked a woman with light blue hair and magenta eyes.

"Oh boys now why are you causing such a ruckus? I come over here to find you two fighting around like wild animals…" The woman scolded. She gave a slight frown at the scene she had laid her eyes upon, and a sweat-drop formed at the side of her face. "Boys will be boys I guess, they never fully grow up." She said to herself, chuckling as she heading towards the entrance way to the right.

"Yeah…if only they _would_ grow up, then it would be a lot easier for us women to handle, right Botan?" Keiko said as she turned from the sink to face Botan. Botan jumped slightly in surprise when Keiko had replied back to her statement, she hadn't noticed Keiko there.

"Oh! Keiko I didn't see you there haha…" Botan said. Keiko smiled at the blue haired girl's inattentiveness and walked over to her.

"It's alright Botan, it happens to Yuusuke too sometimes…would you like anything to drink?" Keiko asked. Keiko then listed all the different drinks they had, and Botan noticed they had a wide selection of beer in their house.

_'Well I don't see Yuusuke as a wine guy anyway but…'_ Botan thought to herself with a sweat-drop on the side of her face. Keiko was still listing drinks in the background during Botan's ramblings in her head.

"…And diet Pepsi, and that's about it. We have quite a selection, so you have plenty to choose from." Keiko said. She looked over to Botan to see her eyes fading off into an unknown distance. "Botan? Are you still with me?" She asked the spaced out ferry girl.

"Oh! My apologies Keiko, it seems I wondered off again with my thoughts." Botan said. She then grabbed a regular Pepsi out from the fridge and sat down near the small kitchen table. "So tell me about yourself Keiko. What have you been up to lately?" She asked Keiko. Keiko just gave a shrug and rolled her eyes.

"Scolding Yuusuke, studying for exams, cleaning the house…you know nothin' really interesting…how 'bout you?" Keiko said. Botan giggled when she mentioned scolding Yuusuke.

"Oh you know ferrying souls to Reikai, checking in on the old team now and then; though I can't find Hiei for the death of me…he goes here and to the Makai too often…it's not worth keeping up with." Botan said, waving her hands in the air when she mentioned Hiei's frequent movements. Keiko smiled and nodded, giggling a little at the part involving Hiei; she didn't know the guy well except for when he kidnapped her and almost had her turned into a demon.

As soon as she thought of demon, Keiko's eyes snapped more open as she realized something.

"I think Kurama was supposed to come over today…I don't know why that just popped into my head, but I heard Yuusuke talking about it with Kuwabara a little bit ago…I wonder if he's coming? I could use his help with some of my studies…" Keiko said suddenly. Botan got a confused look on her face due to her friend's rashness with the news. What had she been thinking about that made that come up?

"Maybe you should ask Yuusuke, he'd know right?" Botan suggested. Keiko nodded and headed out to the living room where she saw Yuusuke sitting on top of an unconscious Kuwabara's back. She groaned at her husband's immaturity, and headed towards him. As she got closer, he turned to her and smiled.

"Hey Keiko look, I got stupid here unconscious…now I can play my game without hearing his crap all the time…" He said to her. She just shook her head and cleared her throat.

"You shouldn't do things like that…but anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk about…do you remember if Kurama's coming to visit today?" She asked. As soon as he heard the question he perked up and got a look of concentration on his face.

"I think so, and I think he's coming soon…what time is it?" He asked looking over to the clock on the wall. "Hmm 1:45 eh? Yeah he should be gettin' here in about fifteen minutes or so, why?" Yuusuke asked. Keiko told him it just popped into her head suddenly while she was thinking of the past, and Yuusuke nodded.

"Well then, if he's going to be here in fifteen minutes you should try waking Kuwabara up…I'm sure he'd like talking to him too." Keiko said as she pushed Yuusuke off of Kuwabara. Yuusuke landed on his side with an 'oof!' and glared at Keiko.

"Yeah, yeah I'll get him up…but it won't be easy." He retorted back to her. She just smiled and walked back out to the kitchen where she and Botan talked for a while longer.

**15 Minutes Later…**

The sound of a doorbell rang through the Urameshi house as Keiko opened it to see a man with long red hair in the doorway, next to him stood a boy with black hair, spiked upwards with a white starburst. She smiled at both of them and ushered them in.

"Kurama! Hiei, it's been a long time. Come sit down…is there anything I can get you?" She asked the two as they entered the house.

"Do you have green tea?" the man asked. Keiko nodded and looked over to the boy who just shook his head. She smiled and went back into the kitchen to make the man's tea. The man and the boy looked at each other and started conversing.

"Well it's been awhile since I was here…how 'bout you Hiei? Have you visited anyone lately?" The man asked the boy.

"Hardly Kurama, I only go to Genkai's temple to see how Yukina's doing and that's about it. Mukuro's got me working hard these days…more humans are coming into the Makai…it's so annoying." The boy called Hiei said, a glare in his eyes as he spoke. The man he called Kurama smiled and turned to look around the room. It was well decorated with pictures and had two bookshelves in one corner.

Kurama was about to ask where Yuusuke was when Keiko came out with his tea. He smiled warmly at her and took it with much care. She smiled back and went back into the kitchen only coming out moments later with Botan next to her.

"Yuusuke should be here in a bit, he went to our room to wake up Kuwabara…knocked him unconscious during one of there many useless fights…" Keiko said to the two. They both shook their heads at the other guys' immature and irrational behavior. As soon as Keiko finished speaking, Yuusuke and Kuwabara came rumbling through the hall and into the living room.

"Hey Kurama haven't seen you in a while…and Hiei! What brings you here?" Yuusuke asked. He sat down on the couch on the right of Keiko, Botan on her left. Kuwabara sat down in an easy chair near the kitchen entranceway.

"Visiting of course…I hope you're doing well, I'm sure you have plenty to share about how your life's been yes?" Kurama asked Yuusuke. Hiei looked over to him a snorted, giving off a feeling that he had left something out.

"He might be here visiting, but _I_ am here for another reason…" As he spoke he whipped out a video from his cloak and held it up for everyone to see. "I found the damn thing taped to a tree that I was fond of resting in and looked it over. It has YUUSUKE on the label so I went over to Kurama's first and then we came here." Hiei explained. The group gave him a 'what-the-fuck?' look and was waiting for someone to say something. Kurama was the first to break the silence.

"The last time a video was sent for you it was from Koennma right? But I thought you had retired from working as a Spirit Detective so when Hiei showed up at my house with the video I didn't know what to think really…" He confessed. Yuusuke glared at a wall and sneered.

"I _did_ retire and I don't have any damn clue why binky breath would send me a tape now of all times…nothing odd has been going on…at least not here anyway…" Yuusuke said. He didn't want to think of his old job and how much danger he had put his friends in with working as a Spirit Detective.

The others in the room looked around at each other, silently wondering about their now angered friend. Keiko was worried the most, she had almost lost Yuusuke more than once, and if he had to work as a Spirit Detective again, she didn't know if she could handle actually _losing_ him…for good.

"Yuusuke…" Keiko said in a pleading voice. She saw the anger in his eyes very clearly, but she was used to his rash and sudden impulses, he might decide to go with it. She shivered slightly at the thought of her husband leaving and being so far away.

"…I'm not going to do it Keiko so don't worry." Yuusuke said, a smile was on his face as he finished his statement. Keiko smiled back at him, the smile he gave her wasn't one of those cocky smirks he gave when he was being an ass, it was genuine and honest. She was happy that he wouldn't leave her again.

"…Hn…I probably should have said this earlier…" Hiei said. His sudden words caused everyone to turn their head sharply in his direction. Yuusuke furrowed his brow, Kuwabara had a look of utter confusion on his face, and Kurama had a stern look; patiently waiting for the small demon to speak again.

"…Even though Koennma's sent you video messages before, I don't think he sent this one…" Hiei started, "…If he had, it would've been hand delivered, but this one was taped to a tree…which is odd to begin with…" Hiei said. The others kept on staring as he continued, "…I think someone else sent this tape…because the other odd thing is that it reeked of demon energy." Hiei said. The group either seemed to be in shock or in a stupor at his assumption and news because they were silent and their eyes were big.

Yuusuke broke the awkward silence first, "Demon energy huh? So this demon guy wants to pick a fight with me or somethin'?" He said.

"I have no idea Yuusuke, maybe you should watch the tape and find out…" Hiei retorted back. Yuusuke glared at him and snorted.

_'Damn Hiei…gotta make me look stupid…'_ Yuusuke thought to himself. Hiei gave a small smirk for a split second and then continued glaring out the window.

Yuusuke grabbed the video tape from the coffee table in front of him and looked at it for a moment. He thought of all the things it could be, and whether or not what will be recorded on it will cause him have to make any difficult decisions. It seemed like an eternity to the others before he edged his way over to the small T.V. and placed the video in the VCR.

And pressed play…

The screen is black for a while before a light is shone from above. A figure in the shadows is sitting (or what appears to be sitting) behind a desk in a seemingly small room. As hard as anyone could see, no detail of the person behind the desk could be seen. The group kept watching as the camera was moved a bit before staying still once again. Yuusuke was about to turn it of when the mysterious figure started talking.

"Don't turn this damn thing off Yuusuke Urameshi!" The voice said. The group gasped at a couple of things. One, the person knew Yuusuke's name and that he was about to turn the T.V. off and two…

It was the voice of a woman…not a man like they had predicted, but a woman. That was a surprise to everyone.

"…Heh! Now that I've got your attention, listen well and listen good…" The woman said. The group broke out of their trance and paid close attention to the woman on the screen. "If you haven't figured this out yet…this video was sent by demons…" The woman said. The group nodded and so did the mysterious woman. "Right. So onward to the real deal…are you willing to take a risk?...Willing to put your true power to the test Yuusuke Urameshi?" The voice continued. Yuusuke paid extra close attention to her words as she spoke. "We wish to test you Yuusuke Urameshi…you and your team!" She said with sudden fire. The group looked at each other and then it was just the boys who were looking around at each other.

"The team? She wants us all to take this test?...And what's up with the 'we' thing?" Kuwabara asked. Yuusuke wanted to know the same thing as did Kurama and Hiei. This was definitely getting interesting.

"This test will put the skills of you and your team to the ultimate test…you'll have to rely on each other to defeat your opponents…or else you will die!" The woman shouted.

"Die!?" Yuusuke and Kuwabara yelled out. All the others, save for Hiei, gasped at the woman's harsh words of consequence. Now Yuusuke was really getting interested in the whole challenge. It doesn't seem like the woman wants to take over Ningenkai, or kill anyone close to any of the spirit detectives. It was a simple challenge to test his strengths out, his and his team mates'.

"We'll be waiting for you in the outskirts of town, in the forested area. We'll have our energies uncovered to you can find your way to us easily. Be there by 5:00 AM or be sorry. It's the chance of a lifetime Yuusuke, it's a chance for you, Kuwabara, Kurama, and yes, even you Hiei to show us if you're really as great as we've heard about. Get ready boys, because this is chance, a chance to prove yourselves!"

* * *

Yay I'm done with the 1st chapter! Chapter two is in the works people!


End file.
